


Breakfast of Champions

by The-Clairvoyant-Rick (MajixTrixx)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Rick, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajixTrixx/pseuds/The-Clairvoyant-Rick
Summary: Over the course of Rick's long and incredibly sexually satisfying life, he'd had his asshole licked and toyed with by a slew of beings, both humanoid and anything but, and none of them ate him out the way Morty did.





	Breakfast of Champions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLaxAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLaxAddict/gifts).



> This filthy work is dedicated to the ever lovely KLaxAddict who remains a constant source of inspiration for my dirtiest fantasies(;

By the fourth ring, Rick was starting to get annoyed. Granted, it was nearly five in the morning and his sleep loving grandson was bound to be asleep but, with how often Rick dragged him out of his bed for adventures and other adventure bordering activities, Rick thought he'd be _a little_ more on the ball. He could literally hear Morty's phone ringing from down the hall. How the thing hadn't managed to wake the little shit up already, Rick had no fucking idea.

It wasn't until the eighth ring that a sleepy, disoriented voice answered the phone.

"H'llo?"

Rick rolled his eyes at the fondness that stupid, barely awake tone inspired in him. Still, fondness or no, Rick had an agenda and he had no intention of abandoning it because his grandson had the ability to sound adorable.

"Morty, get out of bed and get over here. My ass isn't gonna eat itself."

Hanging up without waiting for any sort of response, Rick dropped his phone over the side of the cot and rolled onto his belly, stretching out a second later to get comfortable. An amused smirk curled the scientist's lips as he heard Morty's door open down the hall. The little shit never said no, and that knowledge tickled Rick fucking pink. The older man kicked off his blanket, leaving his entire body bare and spread his legs a fraction, reaching up to hold his pillow right as Morty slipped quietly into his room.

The kid didn't say a word. They'd apparently done this enough that it wasn't necessary, not anymore at least. Morty used to be a mess, stuttering by the door, completely unsure of himself and uncertain about what to do, forcing Rick to expend far too much effort in his opinion to instruct the teen on _why,_  exactly, he was there and what was expected of him. Not anymore though. Rick had Morty's training down pat and, though he rarely said as much, the older man couldn't have been more proud.

Rick hummed as the cot dipped beneath Morty's weight. He hadn't even heard the teen approach. Another testament to his rigorous nightly training, Rick thought with a smirk. A pair of warm hands ran up the backs of his thighs, settling against his hips as Morty laid belly down between his legs, and Rick released a content sigh when Morty leaned in and nuzzled his left ass cheek.

The teen didn't bother to spread him open, as so many others saw fit to do. It wasn't necessary. The brunet just leaned in, nestling his small, warm face in the valley of Rick's ass, and dutifully started to lap at his opening.

Rick let out a quiet moan in response and pushed his hips back, spreading his legs just a little further apart in silent encouragement.

"There's a good boy, Morty." Rick strategically praised, clenching the fabric of his pillow case when the words inspired his grandson to jab the very tip of his tongue against the center of his asshole in quick succession.

"Fuck," He breathed, pressing his face into the pillow.

Over the course of Rick's long and incredibly sexually satisfying life, he'd had his asshole licked and toyed with by a slew of beings, both humanoid and anything but. He'd been eaten out by more humans than he had a hope of counting. He'd been rubbed and teased and opened up by hoards of different tentacle-like limbs, licked out by slick protuberances, rimmed with more than one tongue-like appendage, the whole nine yards. He'd experienced just about everything the multiverse had to offer, including multiple versions of his own talented tongue, but _none_  of them ate him out the way Morty did.

Some things just couldn't be taught or replicated, and Rick was forced to admit that this was apparently one of them.

He was never exactly one for putting enthusiasm above experience. Excited inexperience had its own perks, certainly, but Rick generally preferred a talented mouth to one that was just overly eager. However, in his grandson, he'd found a mind-boggling combination of _both._

'Eating out' was a particular turn of phrase that Rick never really stopped to consider. It was simply a phrase, one that Rick used, despite its inaccuracy, without criticism or complaint. He never bothered to take it apart, comparing it to takeout or some shit like that, just like he never bitched about how there's no real blowing involved in a good blow job. Eating out was just.. _eating out._ But obviously nobody ever bothered to tell Morty that, because, honestly, the way the kid went at Rick's asshole was like he honestly intendes to devour him, like there was a four-course dinner shoved up there just waiting for him. He ate Rick out like his hole was the best thing he's ever tasted, like he's starving for more, all moans and excited slurps, pulling Rick in so tightly that his lips end up puffy and swollen afterward, and even Rick Sanchez can't claim that he's had better.

Morty swirled his tongue around Rick's entrance, slow and easy, drawing another moan from the scientist's lips. Rick never claimed to be anything even remotely close to religious but _this,_  this had to be a fuckin' religious experience. It had to be, because when Morty started rubbing his tongue up and down over his hole before sliding the tip up to gently wiggle it against his center, Rick was positive he could feel God's hand on his fuckin' shoulder.

Or maybe it was the devils, considering he was getting his ass rimmed by his underage grandson.

Rick didn't know and he really didn't give a shit. All he cared about was the fact that Morty was persistently trying to wiggle his perfect fucking tongue past the ring of muscle keeping him out.

Reaching back, Rick grabbed a handful of Morty's curls and pulled him in deeper, effectively smothering his grandson in his ass. Not that boy cared. Not if that lewd, throaty moan was anything to go on. Rick grit his teeth as the soft vibrations danced across sensitive nerves.

"Th-that's it, Morty, moan for me. Let grandpa know how much you love eating his ass." Rick murmured encouragingly.

Morty did so immediately. The little thing was just so eager to please, and Rick took full advantage of that as Morty moaned like he was getting his dick sucked by the best of 'em. The teen was like a goddamn motor, moaning loud enough to have Rick gasping and canting his hips back toward the deliciously addictive vibrations making him clench around the tip of his grandson's tongue.

"Fucking hell, Morty," Rick hissed, tightening his grip on the boy's hair. "That's it, baby, moan like the little slut you are. Make grandpa feel it."

Morty did just that, pushing himself even deeper into Rick's ass without prompt. He worked his tongue in and out of Rick's entrance as best as he could, moaning like a whore the entire time as he effectively rocked Rick's fucking world to its foundation, dragging a series of low, gutteral moans from the older man's throat.

A rhythmic rocking against the cot pulled Rick's mind from the pleasure induced jumble Morty had forced him into. Without even looking, he could tell that the boy was rutting against the bed. It was a fairly common occurrence, one that even Rick seemed unable to train the boy against, and even though he enjoyed it more these days than he liked to admit, Rick still had a sense of dominance to maintain.

Using his hold on Morty's hair, Rick pulled the teen away, silently mourning the loss of that talented tongue as his hole clenched around nothing. Though, even though it pained him to do so, the needy whimper that slipped past Morty's lips when he was denied access to his ass was well worth the short term loss of the boy's tongue.

"What have I told you?" Rick asked, his tone flat and unimpressed.

Morty whined, the movements against the bed stopping immediately, but that wasn't answer enough for Rick and they both knew it.

Rick tightened his grip, his stomach twisting with sadistic enjoyment as Morty's whine morphed into one of discomfort. The older man looked over his shoulder and met his grandson's eyes in an unyielding stare. Even without breaking eye contact, Rick could see the boy was a mess. His face was flushed, his pupils blown and his eyes glassy with lust. His lips were slick, dark and swollen from being plastered to his ass like it was water in a scorched and unforgiving desert, and though Rick longed to get lost in the details of how debauched Morty appeared, he knew that wouldn't be happening.

"Answer me, Morty." Rick growled. "What have I told you about rutting against my fucking bed while your face is in my ass?"

The teen's lip quivered, and Rick's cock twitched between his belly and the mattress.

"Th-th-that I'm not supposed to.." Morty whimpered.

"And?" Rick demanded.

Remorseful humiliation settled across Morty's features. "That -- that I'm not allowed to touch n-m-myself or try to get off unless you say so."

Rick held Morty's gaze for a long moment. The boy looked like he was about to fall apart, his lip trembling worse than before, his eyes wet and brimming with tears ready to spill over, and Rick took perverse pleasure in just how wrapped around his finger his grandson really was. The boy was so desperate for his approval, willing to do anything and everything to make Rick proud, and the way he reacted when Rick was anything less than pleased, especially when they played their little games, made Rick want to rut against the cot like his twinky grandson.

Sighing as though he were infinitely more put out than he actually felt, Rick released Morty's hair and lifted his leg over the boy's body as he rolled onto his back.

"Alright then, let's see."

Morty shuffled up onto his knees, blushing all the way down to his chest as he presented his cock for inspection. It was flushed and slick at the tip, just as Rick knew it would be, and his eyes trailed appreciatively down the younger man's body. A smirk curled the corners of his lips as Morty reacted to his attention, his cock twitching and a fresh drop of precum slipping down over his length to drip down on the bed. Rick followed its path, frowning as he saw the wet spot Morty made while he was humping the mattress like a horny dog.

Morty's gaze followed his own, and the quiet, devastated sound that broke the silence between them let Rick know that Morty had seen it as well.

"R-Rick, I didn't m-m-mean to! I'm sorry!" Morty pathetically insisted, his voice shaking and broken as those tears finally overflowed his eyes and stared cascading down over his cheeks.

 _Christ._ Rick could physically feel himself getting harder as he watched his grandson break down and cry over the small infraction. It was fucking beautiful, so unprompted and raw, and Rick knew without a doubt that Morty was sorry about what he'd done. Normally he'd punish Morty in some way, whether through some good old fashioned verbal humiliation or by telling him right off the bat that he'd lost any chance of getting to come over the next day or two, but seeing Morty cry? Watching those big, fat tears roll down his chubby cheeks and drip off his chin, watching his lashes turn wet with the proof of his regret? Regret that stemmed from being so fucking turned on by shoving his tongue up his grandpa's ass that he left a wetspot on the sheets?

Rick just couldn't fault him. The boy's tears were his Achilles heel, whether they were from pain or pleasure, and Rick knew they were enough of a gift to allow the mistake to go by unpunished.

Rick sighed. "C'mon, Morty. You're not even close to being done. On your back, you little shit."

The teen's features displayed his startled surprise at the lack of retaliation quite spectacularly for all of about one second before Morty broke out into a wide, sunny smile. The kid looked like someone just brought his fuckin dog back to life in front of him, like he'd been told that every single day from now on would be Christmas, and Rick ruthlessly crushed the feelings that bloomed to life in his decrepit old heart at the combined sight of joy and tear tracks on Morty's youthful face.

Morty didn't say a single word as he scrambled to do as he was told, and for that, Rick was grateful. While he was able to vehemently ignore, and even deny, the way the boy's obvious gratitude made him feel, he didn't think he'd do half as well if the little shit tried to actually vocalize how grateful Rick's mercy made him feel. Instead, Rick decided to put Morty's mouth to far better use, insuring that he wouldn't be able to say a single word that wasn't muffled beyond all sense of comprehension.

The scientist kneeled down over Morty's face and groaned in unmasked appreciation when the boy immediately stuck his tongue out, pushing the tip past Rick's anal ring before he even lowered himself down all the way.

"Fuck yeah, Morty, just like that. You know how grandpa likes it." He praised, starting to shamelessly ride the boy's tongue.

Morty moaned beneath him, the sound almost entirely lost in his ass, but Rick could see the way his grandson's cock twitched against his stomach. A small puddle of precum was rapidly starting to pool just under the head and the sight made Rick groan once more. He'd never met anyone that got off on rimming the way Morty did. The kid was a fucking slut, a loud one that didn't hesitate to beg and plead for Rick's cock whenever they fucked. Morty was a natural, moaning out his enjoyment at just about everything they did, always willing to spread his legs, ready and willing to let Rick do whatever the fuck he wanted, no matter how difficult or humiliating, but Morty never got harder than he did with Rick's ass in his face. Not even when Rick returned the favor and had Morty squealing into his pillow.

It turned Rick on beyond belief.

Bouncing shallowly on Morty's face, Rick's attention was drawn down to his own bobbing cock. It'd remained entirely ignored since they started and, once Rick caught sight of it, he couldn't ignore it any longer. The tip was flushed red almost to the point of being purple, the veins standing out against his shaft, throbbing with desire, and Rick swore when he reached down and took hold of it.

His strokes were choppy, most of his focus on riding Morty's tongue as the boy swirled it around his rim between deep, needy sucks where he could get them in, but the duel pleasure was fucking wonderful. Rick's hand was tight around his length, slick and practiced as he jerked himself off the way he liked best, and Rick didn't hesitate to be as loud as he wanted, putting on one hell of a show for Morty.

"Yeah, baby, yeah. Lick that fucking ass. You're such a goddamn slut, Morty, always so desperate to have your tongue inside of your grandpa's filthy hole. You were made for this, weren't you?"

A fresh spurt of slick leaked from the tip of his dick when Morty tried to agree with those words, and he watched with hungry eyes as the teen desperately spread his legs and started bucking against empty air.

Rick's laugh didn't come out nearly as cruel of demeaning as he'd intended. It was rather breathless followed by a gasped out moan when Morty shoved his face in deep and got his tongue inside of his ass further than ever.

"Jesus, Morty," Rick panted, reaching up with his free hand to push sweat slicked hair away from his forehead as he continued to strip his cock with fast, brutal strokes. "You're so fuckin' desperate, you little piece of shit. I wish you could fuckin' see yourself, humping at the goddamn air, Morty. You look like you're gonna come from nothing but having your tongue in my hole. Are you? Huh? Are you gonna come all over yourself just because I let you lick my asshole, Morty?"

The teen whined beneath him, squirming and jolting like Rick was electrocuting him, and that just made it even better.

Rising up on his knees, Rick groaned at the utterly betrayed sound that escaped Morty's lips when his mouth was pulled away from his grandfather's asshole.

"Work for it, slut," Rick demanded, clenching his jaw and stroking himself even faster when he felt Morty crane his neck and stretch out his tongue just to brush the very tip of it back and forth over Rick's licked open hole. "Fuck yeah, baby, you want it don't you? You want grandpa's ass where you can reach, huh? You wanna eat your Rick's hole, Morty? Well beg for it."

Morty offered up a desperate moan and Rick rewarded him for the honest sound by brushing a single fingertip over the teen's leaking slit.

 _"Please,_ Grandpa! Please sit on m-m-my face. Let me eat you out." Morty pleaded between licks, the devotion in his tone enough to have Rick dripping like a faucet over his grandson's chest. "Smother me, grandpa! I want my tongue so deep in y-your ass. I need it, Rick, please!"

Satisfied and so close to coming that he couldn't possibly say no, Rick dropped back down onto Morty's face and moaned loud and unimpeded, as the boy went back to his task with vigor. Morty was fucking him better than half the cocks he'd ridden, swirling that slick, perfect fucking tongue around his insides with every dip, eating him out like it was the last thing he'd ever do, and Rick couldn't resist rewarding his grandson for his efforts.

Wrapping a hand around Morty's cock, Rick said, "C'mon, Morty, fuck grandpa's fist. You can do it baby, don't hold back. Fuck my fist and come."

Morty didn't need to be told twice. In an instant the teen was bucking into his hand, fucking Rick's fist with the sort of mouth watering enthusiasm that left Rick's balls tight against his body and ready to spill. It was fucking gorgeous, watching Morty discard any sort of dignity he might have left as he chased after his own end, and it was that that sent the old man over the edge.

Rick growled in the back of his throat, stroking himself hard and fast, only to grunt as he finally reached his end. He could feel his hole spasming around Morty's tongue but that wasn't nearly enough to keep Morty out. The teen just kept fucking him, kept pushing his tongue in and out of his sopping wet opening, and Rick moaned as he took it all in, spilling himself across the boy's chest and down his stomach as he came.

It seemed to be enough to trigger Morty's release as well. He'd barely finished spurting that last rope of release when Morty slammed his hips up and came with a muffled whine and a full body shutter, emptying himself all over his own stomach in thick, white ropes. It'd been a while since he last let the kid come and it showed as their combined release merged and formed a huge puddle in the middle of Morty's stomach.

Rick smirked and, casual as could be, rolled off of Morty, sighing contently as he collapsed next to the spent teen without a word.

He glanced over at him, just to make sure his grandson was still alive, and the sight that met his gaze would've been more than enough to get Rick hard for round two if he'd been twenty or thirty years younger. The boy was flushed all over the place, his cheeks, his chest, all the way to the tips of his damn ears. His entire mouth was spit-slicked and red from being pressed into the scientist's ass, his lips puffy and swollen just the way Rick liked. He was serene as he drifted through his own afterglow, hair tussled and messy, his chest heaving from the exertion and the lack of air, and Rick knew he'd never stop appreciating such an awe-inspiring sight.

Maybe he'd take him out to breakfast a little later, Rick thought to himself with a grin. The boy may have already eaten his fill, but if there was one thing Rick knew, it was that the breakfast of champions could only get you so far.


End file.
